


野马

by lucieswuw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieswuw/pseuds/lucieswuw
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	野马

*high school au

*第一人称

* **药物滥用与戒毒预警**

——————————————————

【上】

说真的，我长这么大从来没亲眼见过这么酷的车。擦得锃亮的红色Mustang，连我这种不太关心车子的人都觉得印象深刻。我边盯着它瞧边把我的自行车锁好，又拽了两下锁头，然后拎着头盔上楼——这可是个连旧头盔都有人偷的破地方。

今天有药物戒断互助会。我们这儿的互助小组一应俱全，一周六天全排满了活动；除了周日上午，因为所有人都会去教堂。市政府的拨款有限，数量和质量只能保全一个，所以社区中心没雇几个正经社工，基本都是免费志愿者，比如像我这种来挣社会服务工时的高中生。付得起咨询费的人才不会来我们这里，所以那辆车格外扎眼。

给成员们发小册子的时候我还在想那车到底是谁的。凭我17年来的观察，镇子里只有灰突突的皮卡和破破烂烂的小轿车，难道有谁家突然中了彩票吗？我走着神不小心被绊了一下，一抬头却发现一张生面孔。我猛地想起来阮先生今早发邮件通知我有一个新人要来参加互助会，也是高中生......叫什么来着？

总之我冲他友好地笑了一下，伸手做自我介绍，“你好，我叫Mark，欢迎你加入我们！”

他扬着下巴打量我，把我的手晾在一边。不过没关系，奇怪的人我见多了。我保持着礼貌的姿势和微笑等他回应，顺便把他浑身扫了一遍。夏威夷衬衫配短袖，脖子上至少挂了三条银色链子，我猜他看过不少帮派电影。漂染过的头发长得快要遮住眼睛，一部分被乱糟糟地抄到后面。他大咧咧地敞着腿坐着，脚都要伸到过道中间了。

原来就是这家伙差点儿把我绊倒，我稍微挑了挑眉毛，而他突然坐直回握住我的手，笑嘻嘻地说，“那就拜托你多多关照啦，Mark。”

说完他竟然还冲我眨了下眼睛！我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，嗖地抽回了手，僵硬地挤着笑脸把最后一份小册子塞给他，然后隔着他两个凳子坐下。他手冰凉凉的，声音却有点儿......该怎么说呢，很柔和？我搓了搓胳膊，然后照常开始了今天的活动。

我首先让大家一起鼓掌欢迎夏威夷衬衫，然后让他稍微介绍一下自己。他还是大咧咧地坐着，但语气还算礼貌地说大家好，我叫Ray，很高兴认识你们。所有人又一起说欢迎Ray。我稍微松了一口气，再次鼓掌，然后进入正题，让大家轮流分享近况和进展。

有时别说打开心扉，连张开嘴巴都很难，我完全理解，所以第一天来的Ray保持沉默我也没有强求。有一个很热情的大叔看他年龄小给他加油，说他现在戒掉的话什么都不会耽误，未来充满可能， 但他只低着头扯了扯嘴角。我感谢了大叔，最后拿出来出勤表让他们轮流签好再离开。

Ray第一个上来签字走人，走之前又冲我挤眼睛。可是这次我没怎么太在意，因为我发现他的签名是亲切的韩文，写得很规整。

李东赫。我无声地念出他的名字。

.

那天下班的时候，那辆车已经不见了，而我完全没注意是什么时候开走的。想到它很可能是某个临时来访者的车，以后再也见不到了，我还有点儿莫名其妙的失落。可没想到周一上学的时候，我一眼就在停车场看见它了。

那辆扎眼的车成了全校的焦点，甚至抢走了第一次晋级州级联赛的校橄榄球队的风头。所有人都在打听车到底是谁的，但谁都想不到会是我第一个知道。说实话我也完全没想到，但当我被叫到校长办公室然后在那里看见Ray，或者叫李东赫的时候，我瞬间就来电了。我像见鬼了一样瞪着他，而他倒是坦然，主动和我打招呼，“又见面啦，Mark。”

“你们认识？真巧，”校长笑着拍拍我的肩膀，“Ray刚刚转来我们学校，明天开始上课，拜托我们的学生代表介绍一下校园吧。”“哦、哦好的没问题，走吧。”我好不容易回过神，示意李东赫跟上来。

我晕头转向地走在前面，脑袋里全是问号。那辆车是他的？他又是从哪儿来的？之前在哪里上学？学校知道他正在戒毒吗？一个高中生为啥有这么酷的车？家里难道很有钱吗？那为什么来我们这种鸟不拉屎的地方......

“为什么......来这儿吗？”他突然凑到我耳边问。我吓了一大跳，直接往旁边弹开，差点撞上走廊里的柜子。他晃晃悠悠地走到我前面催我，“快点走吧，Mark代表。我逛得开心就告诉你。”

我想事情的时候经常不自觉地嘟囔出声，很明显我刚刚也这么做了，而且我完全不知道他听到了多少。我丢得恨不得钻进柜子里，抓着头发静音狂吼三秒才鼓足勇气追上他。我强装镇定问他要了他的课表，然后带他找了相应的教室。他比我小一级，所以好多课我都已经上过了，就跟他说需要的话可以随时找我借笔记。他在旁边咬指甲，敷衍地点了点头。也不知道他听没听见我在说什么，但我也没再问，因为我现在只想早点应付完差事然后找个洞钻进去。

学校其实很小，十分钟不到就看完了。他一路都很安静，但我因为语速过快口干舌燥。“总之就这些了，虽然你可以随时来找我，但现在你还有什么想要问我的吗？”我其实觉得他并不会再问什么，所以两秒之后我尴尬地和他说回头见然后转身就想跑。“你不是有想要问我的吗？”他在我身后突然开口。

我定住了，脚后跟碾了几下草皮，磨磨蹭蹭又转回去，“呃......刚刚......真的很抱歉，我、我绝对没有想要冒犯你的意思，只是......呃......”我咽了口唾沫，“那啥，你的车很帅......”我抿着嘴巴抬眼看他。他并没有看我，只是悠闲地坐在长凳上，手上灵巧地卷着什么，往旁边歪了下头示意我坐过去。我在长凳另一端坐下，他嗤笑一声，“我又不咬人。”

我僵硬地往他那边挪了挪，眼角瞥见他手上正捏着个烟卷要往嘴边送。“喂！你疯了吗？”我劈手把那玩意儿夺过来，“药检过不了的话你会立刻被抓回戒断中心的！”

“哇，是吗？我都不知道呢。”他挑着眉毛看向我，从兜里掏出来打火机点上，凑到我眼前，“那你替我抽了吧，好东西别浪费。”我像被烫到了一样蹭地站起来把他的手推开，嘴里念叨着真是个疯子，我脑子坏掉了才想和他正常交流。我捏着眉心准备离他远一点，却被揪住了衣角，“逗你玩儿呢，”他把我拽回去坐下，“我来这个鸟不拉屎的地方就是为了再也不回去。”

我皱着眉头看他，他突然又开始笑，指着我眉毛问，“有人说过你的眉毛很好笑么？”“哪里好笑了？！”我心虚地把眉毛展平，他好不容易抿着嘴巴看向一边，但我老觉得眼睛上面痒痒，低头偷偷挠了好几下。李东赫过了一会儿才说校长和他爸年轻的时候有些交情。“那他知道你......呃，你现在的情况吗？”我谨慎地问。“当然啦，”他说，“救世主情怀呗，做个人情又不是多难的事儿。”我点点头，他又继续说，“车是我哥留下的，我后妈把我赶出家门的时候我只和我爸要了这个。”

他声音挺轻，但却沉沉压在我心口。没等我挤出来合适的回话，李东赫和没事儿一样站起来冲我挥挥手便走了。我在后面喊明天见，他又转身冲我抛了个飞吻。

回到教室我才意识到那支烟卷还在我手里。它被我手上的汗弄得皱皱巴巴的，我做贼心虚地把它揣进口袋，直到放学回家才重新把它掏出来，双手捏着凑到眼前端详。

我发誓这是我第一次碰这种东西，即使我早就从互助会的成员和同学嘴里见识了各种各样的毒品。说起来，大麻在别的州都已经合法了，我身边也有很多人在抽，学校里总有那种叶子烧焦了的味儿。不过这支烟卷味道很淡，是因为受潮了吗？我盯着看了半天，像着魔了一样把它夹在唇间。口水很快把烟纸弄得软塌塌的，我把它吐出来，扔进床头柜深处。

.

第二天，全学校都认识了红色mustang的主人李东赫，那个很酷的亚洲人。我们镇上的亚裔不多也不少，多数都像我一样老实又低调，而李东赫简直就是为了挑战这种刻板印象而存在。他黑短袖外面换了一件紫色和橙色图案的印花衬衫，棕栗色的头发呼应地染了几缕紫的。

他冲盯着他看的女孩儿们挨个儿点头微笑，然后锁定了人堆里的我。“Mark！等等我！”他大声喊我的名字朝我走过来。我乖乖地等在原地，然后僵硬地被他揽着走进学校。习惯了做默默无闻的老实人，我很不适应被人关注的感觉。我别扭地想把李东赫的胳膊从我肩膀上移开，但他反而把我搂得更紧了。

“你们学校的人真热情，”他倒是自在得很，大大方方地回应别人的目光，“你放学之后有安排吗？”“啊？”我被他一路挟持，本来就没睡醒的脑袋有点过载，“就、回家做作业啊，你......”“下课去昨天的长凳等我。”他不等我反应，冲我挤了挤眼睛然后进了教室。我莫名其妙地被扔在走廊中间，被后面的人撞了一下才意识到他就这么理直气壮地征用了我珍贵的课后时间。

可笑的是我放学还真的去长凳那里等李东赫了，即使托他的福我这一整天被烦得头晕脑胀。两年都没和我说过一句话的人也跑来问我怎么认识Ray，甚至还有人问我们两个是不是兄弟。可还没等我后悔，那辆骚包的车就在我前面停下了。李东赫放下车窗伸着脖子冲我喊，“要给您开门吗，代表大人？”我咬牙切齿地把书包从窗户甩进去砸在他身上然后钻进了车。

就怪我没见识吧，反正车一开我就紧紧抓着把手，连去哪儿都没顾上问。至少过了5个街区我才放松下来，因为李东赫车其实开得挺稳的。我转着眼珠子四处打量，车子保养得很细致，虽然应该有些年头了。车上只能放卡带，我松开抓着把手的手，搭在窗户上打拍子。“还不错吧？”他扭头问我。“什么不错？”“我的品味。”我呕了一声，他用胳膊肘捣我，叫我滚下去吐别脏了他的车，然后我们俩都笑了。“小时候我爸妈也经常在车上放磁带，好久没见到了，”我说。李东赫点点头，得意地说，“这可是我亲自剪的精品盘，储物箱里还有好多，给你见识见识。”

我掀开箱子，里面摞着十多盒磁带。“厉害，”我有点惊讶地翻着看，盒子上认真地贴了手写歌单，多数都是MJ，还有几盒是韩语歌。“喜欢哪个随便挑。”“不用了不用了，我家里也没有机器......”我赶紧把储物箱扣上，连连摆手。“嘘——”他突然调大了音量，“我最喜欢的歌来了！”

我听出来是Thriller，跟着唱了几句。他冲我扬了扬眉毛然后笑着大声唱起来。风呼呼地吹乱他的头发，阳光洒在他脸上。我摇下窗户，温热的风也把我的头发吹得乱七八糟，感觉就像飞起来了一样。

导航说到达目的地的时候我们俩同时变得沉默。他锁了车抛着钥匙走在前面，我跟在后面。进了门，他和招待员登了记，然后找到等候区坐下。我看他左顾右盼坐立不安的样子，问他是不是紧张，他嘁了一声说他只是对陌生的地方好奇而已。“你没来过？”我问，他盯着出口的标志点点头，“我上周刚从戒断中心出来，这是第一次药检。”“那你......”想起来昨天那支烟卷，我有点紧张地把手搭在他大腿上。他叹了口气抓住我的手说，“放心吧，我是绝对不会再回去了。”

直到他被叫到名字站起来，我才意识到他刚刚一直没放开我的手。他把外面的衬衫脱了扔在我腿上，说是怕被溅到尿。我踹他屁股让他加油争取对准点儿。他边走边冲我瞄准，我干脆低头不看他，盯着他的衣服发起了呆。他身上没有叶子味，什么味道都没有，干干净净的。我在社区中心见过很多正在吸毒和戒毒的人，我很庆幸在他身上看不见他们的影子。

.

李东赫没多久就出来了，把阴性的报告单亮给我看，我发自内心地夸他做得好。上车之后他问我住哪儿，我直接在导航上输地址，顺口问他在哪里住。“是想去吃个拉面再回家吗？那你今天大概要夜不归宿了。”他吊儿郎当地凑过来往我耳朵上吹气，痒得我字都打错了。

我把他头推开，莫名其妙地问他什么拉面还得吃一宿，难不成从面饼开始现做吗？没想到他听了笑得东倒西歪，还不小心按到喇叭，把经过的路人吓得一蹦。“我们Mark代表是真的不懂吗？哇，真是可爱。”我看他眼泪都笑出来了，更加无法理解。我突然想起情绪极端也是戒断反应的一种，所以就当他发作没理会他。

我到了家准备下车的时候，他又拉住我的胳膊和我说绝对不要随便答应去别人家吃拉面。我搞不懂他为什么一直提这个，如果他想吃的话自己煮不就行了？但转念一想，他刚刚搬来，可能住的地方东西还不齐全，但又不好意思直说。于是我很真诚地对他说，“虽然我妈已经准备晚饭了，但如果你想吃拉面的话就进来吧，我给你煮。”

李东赫却愣愣地盯着我，我以为他怕打扰我家里人，就和他说没关系，我爸妈都很友好，而且你吃完可以帮我一起洗——他突然把我的手拉过去，低头在手背上亲了一口。“代表快回去吧，”他把手松开笑嘻嘻地和我说，“就不打扰你们吃晚餐了，改天我再来拜访。总之谢谢你今天陪我，明天见吧。”

.

我看着他开走才进了家门。洗完澡准备睡觉的时候手背上被他亲过的地方还隐约在发热。我把毛巾扔在一边从床头柜里找出那支卷烟盯着看了半天，然后在床边跪下，和往常一样做睡前祷告。

我第一次向主提到了家人以外的名字。东赫，李东赫。我将他交托给慈爱的主，求主加倍与他同在、赐他指引，保守他今晚安然入睡。

【下】

李东赫很好地适应了这里的生活，不管是学校还是互助小组。第三次互助会的时候他戒断刚好满一个月。签到的时候我把纪念徽章递给他，他不接，非让我帮他别到衣服上才肯走。虽然我摆出一副拿他没办法的样子，但还是做了，搞得像授勋一样。我怕扎到他肉凑到他跟前，别针穿过薄薄的衣料的时候，我察觉到他好像稍微屏住了呼吸。

这么不信任我干嘛还让我来啊？我腹诽着给他扣好，拍拍他的肩膀鼓励他好好保持。他清了清嗓子说今晚橄榄球队搞赛季末派对，问我来不来。我对一群人闹哄哄地喝酒出洋相这种事完全不感兴趣，所以下意识摇摇头。我问他去吗，他说当然啦干嘛拒绝，又问我真的不和他一起吗？恰好我的上司阮先生来找我，我冲他摆摆手，让他先走。

骑车回家的时候，我回忆着之前去过的为数不多的几个派对，果然都大差不差的无聊。我并没有去过橄榄球队的派对，因为那是有门槛的。被邀请是受欢迎的证明，许多人趋之若鹜，就连被带进去都被当做令人艳羡的谈资。他们都说橄榄球队的派对还有其他“好东西”......我猛地刹住车子，从书包里翻出手机，发消息问李东赫派对在哪里。他直接打了过来。“哇，我们Mark代表改变心意了吗？”听着他油腔滑调我就来气，我是为了谁才去的啊！但我没和他说别的，只让他废话少说。他哼哼唧唧怪我凶，说那就八点直接来我家接我。我一想，他开车的话连酒都不能喝，所以就答应了。

.

结果我还没到第三个shot就晕乎乎地倒在了沙发上。和李东赫一起进门的时候，一帮人冲我吹口哨，说没想到能在这儿见到模范生，喊着Mark Lee乌拉乌拉地围起来干杯。我也被塞了一只酒杯，然后在所有人的注视下稀里糊涂地一口喝掉。我不知道他们在喝什么酒，刚入口甜甜的，咽下去之后嘴巴里却又辣又苦。他们第二次把所有人招呼起来举杯的时候，我看见有个女生往李东赫手里塞了一杯，所以我吞了自己的又把他的抢来喝了。我皱着眉头咂咂嘴，怒视被我吓到的李东赫，“你开车还跟着喝！疯了吗？”

酒的味道从我嘴里喷出来，我嫌弃地用手扇了扇。他无语地扶着我坐下，然后捧着我的脸和我面对面，“Mark呀，告诉我你喝了多少？”我不喜欢苦的东西，所以只拿了几杯punch，很甜，里面还有西瓜块。我指了指果酒的方向告诉他我吃了西瓜，他叹了口气说那里面掺了好几冲烈酒，只是尝不出来而已。他去帮我拿了一瓶水，然后让我靠着他缓缓。我没靠住，往下一滑歪到他大腿上然后闭上了眼睛。

被一阵浓郁的麻味熏醒的时候，李东赫并不在我身边。我噌地站起来，顺着味道找到几个点了水烟壶的，还有叼着烟卷的，但是没看见李东赫。我挨个房间打开找，最后总算看见他从主卧室的卫生间出来。我二话不说拽着他就走。他在后面哎呦哎呦地喊我扯得他胳膊疼，但我一下都没停，直到出了门。我揪着他的领子把他按在车门上，像警犬一样在他身上闻来闻去。

我们其实离得过于近了。他衣服上有淡淡的大麻味道，但也可能只是熏上的。我抬起头紧盯着他，让他张嘴。他稍微抬着下巴，眼睛垂着看我，然后听话地张开嘴巴。我把鼻子凑过去，闻到刺鼻的酒味。意识到我们的呼吸都已经混在一起了，我懊恼地命令他哈气，然后抿住了嘴。他的嘴唇却也合上了。我稍微往后退了一点，皱着眉头和他重新说了一遍。他扣住我的后脑勺把我按回刚才的位置，甚至更近，声音很轻地告诉我，有个更准确的办法。

他湿润的嘴唇贴上了我的，舌尖扫过我的唇缝。很痒，我微微张开嘴巴，软滑的舌头钻了进来。我屏住了呼吸，更加分不出味道了，好像只能尝得到甜。真的没有碰那些东西吧？我勾着他的舌尖把它顶回去，然后捏着他的下巴更深地进到他的嘴里。我仔细地巡过他口腔里每个角落，确认之后，我稍微松了一口气，酒劲却好像反扑回来了。我晕乎乎地抵着他的额头微微喘着气，而他也一样。

我的手不知道什么时候扶在了他胯上。腿好像被什么东西硌到了，我伸手去摸，结果从他裤子口袋里掏出来一个黄色药瓶。我努力把眼睛聚焦，但还是太暗了，看不太清上面写的字。李东赫想拿走，但我往后退开，借着路灯的光认出是芬太尼，当初差点把他害死的那种止疼药。

我死死攥着那瓶药片，问他这是从哪来的。他靠着车说绝对不是我想的那样，问我相不相信他。酒精点燃了我的怒火，我没说话，照着他的脸挥了一拳。可是他一声都没吭，握住我拿着药瓶的手拉到我们中间，看着我的眼睛把盖子打开拿出一颗药片，然后放进了嘴里。

药片洒了一地，我疯了一样捏着他的腮让他吐出来，他抓着我的脖子猛地往前一拉，我们的鼻子和嘴巴撞到了一起。他再次撬开我的嘴唇，我尝到了薄荷糖和血的味道。

.

第二天我醒来的时候已经是中午了。我闻着身上糟糕的酒臭味头晕脑胀地去洗澡，站在花洒下面等着水从凉变热，撑着墙闭上眼睛。后来还是李东赫送我了回家，路上谁都没有说话。我从后视镜里看见自己眼睛通红，狼狈不堪。下车的时候，我很轻地说对不起，然后头也不回地进了家门。我没有立刻听到车子开走的声音，直奔房间倒头昏睡过去。

我的手机整整安静了两天，虽然平常它也不怎么活跃，但是李东赫总是会发些有的没的过来。他好像也没来学校。我没在停车场看到他的车，教室里也没见到他。午餐的时候我给他打了好几个电话，他没接，后来就直接打不通了。三明治堵在我的喉咙里，上不去下不来。我心脏砰砰直跳，站起来把餐盘倒掉，骑上车冲出校门。

虽然这样做是侵犯隐私，但我承认我偷偷看过李东赫的互助小组注册表。他登记的住址是一个汽车旅馆，我站在楼下深吸一口气，锁好车子走上二楼。他房间的窗帘紧紧拉着，门把上挂着请勿打扰。我轻轻敲了几下门，里面什么声音都没有，但我知道他在里面，因为他的车就在楼后面的停车场，我特意绕过去看过了。楼道里很安静，我咬咬牙，开始捶那扇门。“李东赫！我知道你在里面，快开门！”咚咚咚，“……对不起，我真的不应该——”他的门没开，倒是一个愤怒肌肉男从隔壁探头出来让我滚远点。我缩了缩脖子，压低声音继续隔着门板求李东赫给我开门。

还是没有声音。我握着门把试着一按，门却一下开了道缝。“怎么连门都不锁，”我小声嘟囔着推开门，里面很暗。“李东赫？”我轻轻叫他的名字，摸索着往里面走。床上鼓鼓囊囊的，我把被子小心地掀开，看见李东赫浑身发着抖缩在里面。我把床头灯打开，发现他出了很多汗，头发、枕头、床单、被子全都湿透了，但嘴巴里含混着说冷又说疼。我不知道他这样已经多长时间了，心里觉得难过，不停和他说对不起，我应该早点来才对。我深呼吸好几次稍微镇静下来，去卫生间找到两条干浴巾，然后架着他的胳膊把他小心地扶起来，把浴巾铺在湿床单上面。他的t恤也湿了，冰凉地粘在身上。我帮他脱下来，给他擦了擦汗。他需要干的衣服，但我不知道他的都放在哪儿，只能把身上的卫衣和贴身短袖都脱下来给他套上。他一直闭着眼睛任我摆弄，像个绒布娃娃一样。我打给前台要了一个新枕头和毯子，然后用咖啡机烧了一壶热水。

全都做好之后，我好不容易把李东赫叫醒，让他喝水。我把他扶起来靠着床头半躺，他眼睛眯缝着看我，“Mark?”，他声音很哑，嘴巴上全是干皮。我喉咙发梗，点了点头，把水递到他嘴边，看着他小口地喝完。我把杯子放在床头柜上，然后重新让他躺下。他很快又合上了眼睛。

我关上了灯，坐在床边。过了一会儿，他又开始迷糊着说冷，我想了想，脱掉鞋子小心翼翼地钻进毯子，然后把他搂在了怀里。感受到热源，他发着颤紧紧贴上我的身体，把脸埋进我的颈窝。我叹了口气，轻轻拍着他的背，他慢慢安静下来。

.

我不知道什么时候也睡着了，睁开眼睛时李东赫正靠着床板卷着一支烟，好像刚刚洗过澡。“醒了？”他把烟叼进嘴里，用打火机点燃了。经过上次的乌龙，我没再说别的，翻身起来把烟从他嘴里摘下来，深吸一口。他把一个小袋子扔到我身上，上面写着覆盆子叶。“之前也是……这个吗？”我把烟卷还给他。他重新夹在唇间，问我知不知道什么叫安慰剂。我也靠着床头坐起来，点了点头。“有用吗？”我看他只是叼着，有点好奇。他掐了这一支，冲我笑了笑，“总比什么都没有好。”

覆盆子叶有种很平和的植物味道，有点像草也有点像木头。我突然问李东赫能不能教我卷烟。“你想干什么？”他斜着眼睛看我，“就、有点好奇而已。”我坦荡地看他。他转身从抽屉里翻出一块薄纸壳和一盒烟纸，递给我一张，然后捏了一撮叶子铺在摊平的纸上。我学着他做，轻声问他戒断反应是什么感觉。他吸了一下鼻子，说有点像重感冒，但要难受多了，不停地出汗，又冷又热，全身关节疼得像有人不停拿着刀捅一样。他撕下一小块纸壳，卷成拱形放在烟尾，然后捏着两端搓成卷。我看着他灵活的手指，出神地问，“那high的时候是什么感觉？”

“每个人都不一样，”他专注地盯着半成型的烟卷，“我的话，什么都感觉不到，很平静。”他转头看我，“下一步有点尴尬，我一般不会当着别人面做。”他把烟卷凑到唇边，伸出一点舌头，来回舔湿烟纸边缘。他在盯着我看，而我盯着他的舌尖，红红的，很软。他把濡湿的部分粘住，细长的烟卷递到我眼前。“学会了吗？”他问。粘合的部分微微发皱，我突然想起来我枕头底下那支烟。李东赫对它也是这样做的吗？

回过神来的时候，我的嘴唇已经印上了他的。我含着他圆润的唇珠，试探着张开嘴巴，他毫不犹豫地钻了进来。不小心碰到他嘴里因我而来的伤口，李东赫缩了一下，又咬我的嘴唇。比起派对那天晚上，现在才算真正的吻，我主动献给他的第一次的吻。我从很小的时候就决心把我所有的第一次留给要与我共度一生的人，把我珍贵的空格交由那个人填补。但现在，就算我不知道这个吻会发展到什么地步、也不知道我和李东赫最后会走到哪里，我知道这是这个瞬间我注定要做的事。

我急促地呼吸着，微微和他分开。他喘息着把身上属于我的衣服脱下来，赤裸着贴上我的时候，我们重新吻上彼此。他的手抚摸着我的身体，从腰侧往上摸到耳朵，然后又往下揉搓我的乳头。我自己从来没碰过那里，敏感地哼了一声，抓住他的手腕，他竟然把身子撑起来含住了另一侧。他用嘴巴吸着那颗肉粒，舌尖灵活地拨弄它。感觉好奇怪，没有被含住的那边也开始发痒，我不由自主地把胸挺了起来。发出来的声音也变得奇怪了，我赶紧咬住嘴唇用手去推他的头。他又在那里亲了好几下，然后看着我的眼睛，一路向下吻。

平时他的眼底就能看见一小部分眼白，现在因为抬眼看我，眼白更明显了，像某些食肉动物一样，有点凶，但是特别性感。我梗着脖子，小腹紧紧地绷着，看见他咬着我的裤腰往下拽。他的脸红红的，我想我的脸应该也很红。我帮着他一起脱掉了我的裤子，连着内裤一起，因为我觉得松垮垮的格子平角裤有点丢人。

可是下面接触到空气的时候我突然又反悔了，因为李东赫的脸离我翘起来的地方太近了点。我慌慌张张地想要捂住，他却先我一步握住了那里。我重重地砸回枕头上，大口地呼吸着。他凉凉的手在我滚烫的物什上快速地动着，不时用虎口裹着最最敏感的顶端挤压。我断断续续地叫他的名字求他慢一点、不要了，他往下摸到我的囊袋，轻轻握在手里，听话地停下来。我硬得发疼，无意识地开始顶胯，又想让他继续摸我，没想到他直接把我含进了嘴里。我完全没想到他会这样做，连忙撑起上身抓着他的头发往后拉。我语无伦次地说脏，求他快吐出来，他却含得更深了。

太舒服了，我的手还揪着他的头发，本来是想把他拉开的，现在却向下压着往他喉咙里顶。他顺从地接纳我，软热的舌头抵着背部，嘴唇包着牙齿紧紧包裹着茎身。他喉咙收缩的时候，我一不小心直接射了进去。

他被呛得不停咳嗽，脸涨得通红，我手忙脚乱地爬起来，抱着他说对不起，无措地擦掉他的眼泪。他凶狠地亲上我的嘴巴，把我的东西喂进来，又腥又苦。我不想让他尝到这种糟糕的味道，认真地舔着他的舌头清理他的口腔。他带着鼻音喘息着，把我的手拉到他胯间鼓胀的一团。

我吻着他把他压倒在床垫上，像他对我做的那样感受他的皮肤，眼睛和手指一起抚摸他蜜色的美好的身体。他的乳头很小、也很敏感，很快就硬硬地顶着我的掌心。我近乎虔诚地吻上他的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴角，然后到喉咙上的小痣、纤细的锁骨。吻的间隔我呢喃着他在我眼里的样子，想用语言把我所见刻在眼皮里面，只要闭上眼就能重温他赐予我的极乐。我把嘴唇贴在他心口感受他的心跳，他的手指穿过我的头发，无声催促我继续。于是我继续往下，吻过平坦的小腹和突起的胯骨，隔着已经湿了一块的内裤描绘勃起的轮廓。我听见李东赫小声地呻吟着，受到鼓励一样把他的裤子褪下来。

我握着他的脚踝轻吻他的脚背，然后顺着纤长的小腿往上一路吻到柔软的腿根。我把他的腿支起来打开，想吃冰棒一样从根部舔到顶端，然后把他含进去。我抿着嘴唇一下一下地吞吐他的阴茎，听见他带着哭腔叫我的名字。他一只手与我十指相扣，另一只手轻轻抚摸着我的眉毛和耳朵。戳到嗓子的时候很难受，但是我努力地忍着，想让他更舒服。舔过顶部的小孔的时候，他的声音一下变大了，手指抓住了我的头发。于是我把胀红的顶端像棒棒糖一样含在嘴里，舌头抵在上面打着转。他的小腹紧紧地凹下去，小腿搭在我的肩膀上像抽筋一样颤抖，很快便射进我的嘴里。我把浓稠的液体悉数咽下去，抬头看他安静地哭了。

我抱住他，想要给他擦眼泪，但他更用力地抱住了我。“相信我吧，Mark？相信我吧。”他反复地说，“我能做到的，对吗？”我不停吻他的额头，一遍一遍地回答，我相信你，可以做得到。我用力地抱住他，告诉他哭也是可以的，很困难也没关系，但是不要害怕，也不要放弃，我会和他一起熬过去。

.

后来我骑车带着李东赫去了我的教堂。李东赫并不是信徒，也从来没去过教堂，但他说他很想去看看。他抱着我的腰，脸贴在我背上，小声问我怕不怕。因为从来没有载过人，我骑得很慢，所以没有理由听不见，而我也明白他在问什么。可是我还是没有回答他，只说每天祈祷的时候我都有和主提起李东赫这个人，他就算没有去过教堂其实也算是熟人了。“你是不是天天求上帝让我离你远一点？”他戳我的后背，“是啊，”我回头瞧他，他的眼睛里盛着月亮，“看来是我还不够虔诚。”

我在十字架前面跪下来，而李东赫站在我旁边，月光透过彩色的玻璃窗洒在我们身上。我一路都在想李东赫刚才问我的问题，现在想要在慈爱的主面前认真回答。对于陪李东赫面对未知的痛苦和折磨，我承认，我很害怕。我害怕看着他经受苦痛而我却束手无措、害怕自己因为不忍而先于他放弃，害怕他因为我的脆弱无能而失望、害怕仅仅去想象失去他的可能。因此，我必须承认我的软弱。但是，对于别的事情，我一点都不害怕。一个人爱上另一个人，有什么错呢？

李东赫在我旁边跪下来，学着我的样子十指交握，抵在额间。他说，亲爱的上帝啊，如果您能听见我的话，请您指引我，原谅我的过错。我握住他的手，让他转头面对我，然后吻上他的嘴唇。

.

仁慈的主，求您惩罚我的懦弱，赐予指引，带领我们克服所有苦难，保祐我所爱之人康健无恙，夜夜安眠。

fin.


End file.
